


Too Dangerous To Be Left Unsupervised

by brak



Series: Missing scenes from Ki'ilua [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brak/pseuds/brak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another missing scene from Ki'ilua where Danny finds Steve in the truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Dangerous To Be Left Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lankyguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/gifts).



Danny’s ears are ringing as the gunfire dies down. The enemy has stopped returning fire and now his team is cautiously approaching the stopped convoy. He leads with his gun, ready for a surprise attack as he checks each truck for Steve.

When he pulls back the tarp and sees Steve lying still on the floor, just for a second, not even a second really, but it feels like forever, he thinks they’re too late. Every horrible thought, every worst case scenario he’s been trying desperately not to think about since this whole mess began explodes white hot in his chest and he thinks, surely he’s going to die too. No one can survive this pain. Then Steve stirs. He’s alive! Steve blinks as his eyes adjust to the light, looking well and truly shocked to see Danny there. Danny doesn’t even take a moment to savor the relief that floods through him.

“Hey, it’s Steve!” Danny shouts to the rest of the team. “I got Steve! He’s alive!”

Danny jumps into the truck and rushes to Steve’s side, hands scrabbling to undo the rope binding Steve’s wrists.

“Danny,” Steve says. It’s not a question. More like he’s confirming to himself that he really is seeing his partner before him. When Danny places his hands on Steve’s his whole expression changes. The doubt is gone. He knows Danny is real, and then he’s all business. “Where’s Wo Fat?”

It’s so like Steve, Danny thinks, and so completely unimportant right now. “Just shut up, would you?” Danny says softly, afraid he won’t be able to keep the tremble out of his voice if he talks more loudly. He hears the tarp rustle again, sees Chin and Joe out of the corner of his eye, but doesn’t turn his attention away from getting Steve free. Steve looks at them like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“You didn’t think we’d leave you behind, son?” Joe says with a smile. And Danny sees as Steve musters up whatever fight is left in him and his SEAL training kicks in. He schools his features to show no emotion the way he was taught, but Danny can always tell what Steve is feeling. There’s a subtle look in his eye that no one else can see, a guilty twist to his mouth that tells Danny that yes, that’s exactly what Steve had thought. At some point, he’d given up hope.

“Wo Fat,” Steve says again. “He killed Kaye.”

“I know,” Danny says. “We found her.”

“He’s not here,” Chin says. “Must have slipped away during the fire fight.”

Danny finally manages to get the ropes off Steve’s wrists and with the light provided by Joe holding the tarp up he can survey the damage. But for a split lip and a bit of a shiner coming on it seems like they mostly steered clear of Steve’s face. There are angry red marks that look like rope burn around Steve’s neck, but it’s his torso that takes Danny aback. A veritable map of bruises covers his chest and abdomen and Danny counts at least a dozen tiny burn marks. At that point Danny makes a decision. Whatever final showdown Steve and Wo Fat imagine is in store for them is never going to happen. No dramatic fight in the rain as stuff blows up around them, no epic hand to hand battle on top of an unstable stack of shipping containers. No. Danny is gonna handle this Jersey style. Wo Fat is getting a bullet between the eyes at the first available opportunity courtesy of Danny Williams.

“How did you find me?” Steve asks as Danny begins work on the ropes binding his legs.

“Some old fashioned detective work, a trace on the sat phone that Jenna managed to hide before Wo Fat locked her up, and an uplink to a spy satellite courtesy of your friend Catherine.”

“I can’t believe you came.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny chides gently. “Of course I came.” Danny’s got the rope untied now and finds he can’t resist the urge to take Steve into his arms because damn it, he doesn’t give a crap if he’s surrounded by a bunch of badass Navy SEALs, his friend was lost, and he’s found him again a little worse for wear but still whole and if that doesn’t call for a hug, Danny doesn’t know what does. “Now did I, or did I not tell you to watch yourself?” Danny says as he pulls back.

“Guess I was too busy thinking about you,” Steve replies.

“I hate to break up this tender moment,” Joe says, “but we need to get moving. There’s no telling what kind of reinforcements Wo Fat might have available.”

Danny nods and helps Steve shimmy to the edge of the truck bed. He jumps down and braces himself under Steve’s shoulder. When Steve jumps down, he begins to list to his right. Danny reaches his right arm around Steve’s waist to try to steady him but the angle is wrong and he can feel them both going down when Chin shores up Steve’s other side.

“Ho, brah,” Chin says as he settles himself against Steve. “Let us help you.”

Joe and Steve exchange a look before Joe turns away to radio the helicopter for a pick up.

“Seriously, guys,” Steve says. “I don’t know how to…”

“Did I not tell you to shut up?” Danny says. “Save your strength. Who knows how far we’re gonna have to walk?”

“Danny, I’m just trying to say…”

“I said shut up, Steven. We are in this place that is so horrible, I’m actually looking forward to going back to Hawaii because of you. You’re standing here half dead and can’t even hold yourself upright, and you’re arguing with me?”

Chin laughs from his position on Steve’s right. “That’s how I know we’re gonna be ok,” he says. And Danny looks up to see that he’s addressing a couple of the SEALs who are regarding them with quizzical expression. “Steve and Danny are bickering, and all is right with the world.”

Danny doesn’t know why he won’t let Steve thank them. Maybe because they’re not safe yet and he doesn’t want to tempt fate. Wo Fat could show back up with another army. Frank’s chicken infested antique of a helicopter could fall out of the sky at any moment, hell, they could all be arrested the moment they land back in South Korea.

Joe signals them to move out toward the landing zone and they begin the slow trek to relative safety.

“Yeah, well,” Danny says. “We’re not out of the woods yet. Literally. And wait until you see our ride home. You might have preferred to stay here and take your chances. Of course you wouldn’t be here if you’d listened to me in the first place…”

Danny keeps up a steady chatter, gently berating Steve all the way to the landing zone.

“And you know what?” he’s saying as they approach the clearing the helicopter has landed in, “I’m not moving to that place down the road. You’re stuck with me now, for the good of yourself and everyone who cares about you. You are entirely too dangerous to be left unsupervised.”

“Guess that means I have to get cable for the spare bedroom,” Steve says with a pained chuckle.

“Did I say you could talk?”

“I’m glad you’re here, Danno,” Steve says as they break the tree line.

Danny looks up to see Lori running toward them, face awash with concern and he thinks maybe, just maybe they might pull this off after all.

“Me too, babe,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started off as a twitter conversation where several of us decided that there was a scene that got cut between Danny starting to untie Steve's hands and the smash cut to Wo Fat running through the jungle. I was nominated to write the scene.


End file.
